Known from DE 198 34 702 A1 is a joining device for connecting structural components, in which the structural components are interconnected with a riveting machine as the joining device. The joining device is provided especially for connecting transverse seams between two fuselage sections. As an outer part, the riveting machine exhibits a guide that is annularly arranged around the fuselage section and can be shifted in the longitudinal direction. Provided inside the fuselage section is an inner part of the riveting machine, which exhibits a support that can move in the longitudinal direction, and accommodates a multiaxially controlled riveting robot, wherein each working position within the structural component can be computer-actuated via the interaction between the support and riveting robot.
This joining device from prior art is geared toward the use of rivets as the connecting means, and requires that device parts be precisely positioned both inside the structural component and outside the structural component, which involves a high outlay in terms of production technology.